


Outfitted For Trouble

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack AU, Gen, its 4am, prophetic clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: “Wait,” Rose said. “Our clothes.”
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	Outfitted For Trouble

Marinette slumped in her seat, eyes heavy from her staying up late to work the night before. The sugar she’d eaten to maintain her focus had long since worn off, and her parents were worried for her health if she ate too much more, since she “didn’t exercise much”.

If only they knew.

The rest of the class filed in, one or two or three at a time, and an amicable chatter filled the room.

Marinette could almost fall asleep to it, until…

“Wait,” Rose said. “Our clothes.”

Marinette, in unison with the rest of the class, looked around the room, ending by checking her own outfit.

“Oh, no,” Max said. “Not  _ today _ !”

Class was about to start, and everyone was wearing the outfits that meant they’d get caught up in an akuma attack today.

No one knew  _ why _ the attacks only affected them when they wore those outfits, every time they did. But it was impossible to deny.

“This is bad,” Mylene said. “This is very, very bad.”

“I hope I get to kick Hawkmoth in the teeth,” Alix muttered.

“That’s it,” Juleka said. “I’m going home. My mom’ll call me out of class today.”

“Are you  _ mad _ ? Then you’ll be alone for whatever happens!”

Mme. Bustier entered the room, then, in the outfit they all expected her to be wearing.

“Class,” she said. “I have a special announcement today.”

“Competition,” Kim guessed.

“Guest Speaker,” Alya countered.

“Surprise field trip,” Ivan cut in.

“You’re correct, Alya,” Mme. Bustier said. The boys passed her over some money.

“Other class.” Nino raised a five.

“Match,” Adrien said. “Speaker.”

Marinette pulled out a ten. “Raise. Chloe.”

“Hey!” Chloe complained.

“Match,” Adrien and Nino said.

-

Adrien and Nino handed Marinette her money.


End file.
